


Another side to Roman Sionis

by roman (transzsasz)



Series: zsaszmask week 2020 [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Prompt Fic, Pumpkin carving, Slice of Life, ZsaszMask, ZsaszMask Week, ZsaszMask Week 2020, black mask club, but only kinda, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzsasz/pseuds/roman
Summary: The Black Mask Club always has the best pumpkins but nobody know who does them because everyone knows Roman Sionis is above pumpkin carving and the only thing Zsasz can carve is a face... right?
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: zsaszmask week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Another side to Roman Sionis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying the zsaszmask week! I wasn't too sure what to do with this prompt so I just started writing and hoped it went somewhere, I'm hoping tomorrow's will work better! 
> 
> Prompt: Pumpkins

Halloween was fast approaching and everyone who was anyone was counting down the days for the Black Mask Club Halloween party, it was more than just a party because Roman was keen on the whole 'Go big or go home' themes when it came to his nightclub. The decorations were always advanced, the drinks always flowed and you really were only allowed in if you costume was up to his standards, and he really was particular about how you dressed. Everything had to be _perfect_ or Roman wouldn't be happy, and everyone knew if you upset Roman Sionis, his guard dog wasn't far behind him to take care of the issue at hand.

The only thing that people couldn't really understand was the pumpkins, Roman _always_ had the most fantastically carved pumpkins all around the club, there were _loads_ and nobody knew who did them. They almost appeared as if by magic considering on the night of the 30th of October, when the club was in full swing like any other night, there were no pumpkins, Halloween decorations were up, Roman had them up since the 1st of October but the pumpkins only came out on the night of Halloween and when living in a place like Gotham; magic is a thing that can't really be ruled out.

On the morning of Halloween, the club is closed and everything is quiet, it's the only morning Roman is willing to get out of bed early without any complaints. Excitement thrums through him as he enters the dining room, the long table already covered in plastic, along with the floor, Zsasz was laying out his clothing of choice; simple and plain, unlike anything he'd ever be _caught_ wearing, jeans and a tight fitting, long sleeved shirt and his usual gloves were replaced with black, latex gloves. It looked like a scene for a murder, the idea made Roman want to laugh, as if he'd ever kill anyone in _his_ penthouse. Zsasz looked up as Roman approached the table.

"Morning Boss."

"Zsasz," Roman nodded in greeting, "Everything sorted?" Zsasz smiled, it made Roman's fingers tingle.

"Of course," He gestured to the clothes he laid out, "Just like every year."

"And you have already started, right? I _cannot_ afford to be late on this."

"Have I ever let you down before?" Zsasz asked as he walked around the table, Roman followed behind him, the plastic crinkled beneath their feet, "Here you go, Boss." Roman's eyes lit up, his hands clenched in excitement at the sight before him, he wanted to reach out and touch them but he held back.

"Oh, you have been a busy boy, haven't you?" Roman ran a finger along Zsasz's jaw, stopping at his chin and using his thumb to pull down his bottom lip; Victor kissed it.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint, sir." Roman removed his thumb and grabbed Victor's chin, pulling him in for a kiss before pushing him away.

"Good, now let me get changed, you continue to work." Zsasz smiled as he nodded, Roman watched as he pulled a couple of uncarved pumpkins up onto the table. He stayed to watch as Victor cut into the top of one of them, watching the way his arm tensed as he used the knife to cut into the flesh of the pumpkin. Roman let out a shaky breath before turning on his heels to go back to his clothes; watching Zsasz work with knives, no matter the context, made him feel a bit hot under the collar.

Roman picked his clothes up and moved away from the plastic wrap to change, he stripped from his nightwear and changed into his pumpkin carving clothes, for once he didn't care where his pajama's landed, all he could think about was joining Zsasz at the table. He tied the apron and pulled his gloves on as he went to Zsasz who was now gutting the pumpkin in front of him.

"How many did you get done?" Roman asked, looking at the range of tools in front of him and choosing the perfect one for his own pumpkin.

"Twenty-three, I used the designs that you chose," Zsasz said, gesturing to some of the completed ones on the floor, Roman filled with childish glee, "Made sure I did enough to keep you on schedule but left enough to give you something to do."

"You do treat me right, don't you?"

"I try my best."

"As you should," Roman said, carefully placing the knife of his choice against the the top of his pumpkin, a happy sigh leaving his lips as it pierced through.

"You look so beautiful like this, sir," Zsasz was watching him carefully, "The way you hold that knife, you're a natural."

"I know where you're going with this and it's still a no."

"C'mon Boss," Zsasz smirked, picking up a smaller knife and leaning down to begin the carving of the design, "If you enjoy cutting through a pumpkin, imagine the sensation you'd get from cutting through a person."

"That's what I have you for."

"You'd look so hot doing it." Roman waved off the comment before getting back to work.

"I look hot anyway." Victor laughed.

"That you do, Boss, that you do," Zsasz stepped back to check his work before going back into it, the knife tip scratching through the surface, "But, imagine just hot you could be pushing a knife through someone's abdomen."

"I'm not doing it, a person is messy, uncontrollable," Roman scowled, "The beauty of pumpkin carving is that _I_ am in control, I don't have to worry about arteries or blood spatter or mess, the most I have to worry about is dropping the guts on me, but that's why I wear all this."

"I know, but I'm never going to stop trying to convince you... it could be fun."

"I don't doubt that, but watching you kill is much more fun to me." Zsasz chuckled as he finished his work, putting that one with the finished ones before grabbing another, his hands worked quickly and effectively.

"When are you going to tell everyone who is really behind the carving?"

"What? And ruin the enjoyment in seeing everyone's confused faces?" Roman laughed as he pulled the top off, placing it onto the table, he put his knife down too and picked up the scoop, "I love hearing the different stories floating around the club."

"Imagine what everyone would say if they could see you now, deep in pumpkin guts, actually getting your hands dirty."

"I'm wearing gloves, I would _never_ take part if I wasn't," Roman reminded him, "And I don't want anyone else to see me like this."

"I don't either, it's a side to you that I get to enjoy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm," Zsasz turned to look at him, waving the knife idly as he spoke, "Seeing you on Halloween, it's like a whole other you."

"I am hoping that's a good thing."

"For sure, Boss," Zsasz laughed, "A real good thing."

"Good."

"Thank you for including me." Roman stopped what he was doing, it was the first time since they started carving pumpkins together years ago that Victor had ever /thanked/ him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Victor just shrugged, "Do you think I could do all this by myself? As much as I enjoy Halloween and carving, I'd never get anywhere without you doing the bulk of the work."

"I guess." Roman rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing? Chasing for compliments."

"Heh, maybe, didn't think of that."

"Shut up and get on with it or we won't finish for tonight." Zsasz leant over and kissed Roman's cheek before getting back to work.

Roman watched him for a few moments longer, noticing the way his tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration, and Roman knew it was because he was making sure it was perfect so he wouldn't upset him. Roman quickly returned the kiss to Victor, something he rarely did, and continued with his own pumpkin. Zsasz didn't say anything, but Roman saw the smile out of the corner of his eye.

  
Later that night, when the party was in full swing, all eyes were on the different range of pumpkins around the club. Roman was impressed, Zsasz did amazing as always and of course he, himself, did a fantastic job but that was to be expected. Victor stood behind him, watching the people dancing as the music surrounded them, everyone had made an effort to dress up and the compliments about the decorations and the pumpkins kept on coming, filling Roman with a sense of pride.

Growing up he never had the chance to have a proper Halloween, there was no parties or costumes or pumpkins, but now... now that he has Zsasz, he gets to be free on this night. He can dress up, he allows himself to get messy (to an extent) with carving pumpkins, he smirked when he thought about later on, when they're both alone once again, he knew exactly how to thank Zsasz for all his hard work.


End file.
